deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Stokes
Father Gabriel Stokes is a character from the Walking Dead comic book and television series. He also appears as a playable character in the video game, The Walking Dead: No Man's Land. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Louis vs Father Gabriel (Completed) * Gabriel Stokes vs The Witch (Completed) *Gabriel vs Rochelle Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dan Hibiki * Father Gregori * Nightcrawler * Preacher Death Battle Info *Priest and a man of God *Age: Late 30s *Group Roll: Moral Compass, Look Out & Medic *His sense of humor needs some work *Very kind and goodnatured *Has only cussed four times *Never leaves without his Bible EVER *Member of the Alexandria Militia Powers and Abilities *Quick and Stealthy *Alert at all times (since Rick Trusts him to take guard duty regularly) *Praying seems to help with his confidence and bravery *His Priest clothing helps with stealth *has a creepy ass smile *Was trained by Dwight, Carl and Rick on how to fight and kill *Being trained by Rick most likely means Gabriel learned some Police officer techniques *Actually has good aim *pretty good at Tracking * Adrenaline Rush: Peace Be With You - Heals 40% of Max health (Adrenaline Rushes replenish as a Fighter Attacks and takes Damage making them seemingly infinite) *Infected with the Zombie Virus (Every one in the walking dead is already infected they just need to die without damage to the brain) *Very persuasive and a gifted liar 'Weapons and Equipment' *Holy Bible *Knife *Unknown Type of portable Explosives *Duel Pistols *Machete *Binoculars *Sniper Rifle *Hunting Rifle *Hatchet *Assault Rifle *Rocks *Church organ pipe *Walker Gut Pancho *Supply Bag (Contains: Extra Ammo, Medical equipment, Food, Water, Flares) Skills/Talents *Leader Skill: All teammates get +10 HP *‎Man Of Faith: Increase the experience gains of the entire raiding party by 100% *‎Survival Instinct: Increase the defense of all survivors led by Gabriel by 10% *‎Secret Hiding Spot: Increase the evidence of all survivors led by Gabriel by 10% *‎Barricades: Increase the defense of all survivors led by Gabriel by 14% while defending *‎Protect the Flock: Increase the accuracy of all survivors led by Gabriel by 21% when defending *‎Spiritual Leader: Increase Gabriel's leadership by 18% when defending *‎Mysterious Ways: Survivors have a 7% chance of dodging melee attacks, and a 12% greater chance of having their traits activated. (Better than it sounds) *Peace Be With You: an adreniline rush that heals 20% of hp and recovers from all negetive effects Feats and Strengths *Creeped Negan out by smiling *Saved Judith Grimes *helped Rick's group in two Wars *Killed many Walkers *Killed several Saviors *Beat a man to death with a rock *Gained Rick's trust *Tore up a wooden floor with his bare hands and a machete *Managed to survive in his church for an entire year before meeting Rick's group *Was strong enough to keep a member of the Wolfs from driving a knife into his throat with only his hands *Walked off Stepping on a rusty nail after he pulled it out *Was able to trick Negan into believing Maggie had died *was strong enough to throw a walker over his shoulder *Managed to kill five Whisperers *Fast enough to run out of the way of incoming Gunfire *Went toe to toe with Sasha *Helped save Alexandria along with others against a walker horde that was in the thousands *Survived the bombing of Alexandria Weaknesses and Faults *Was Cowardly at First *Was double crossed by Gregory *Was unltimately Killed by The Whisperers Co-leader *Was overpowered by Sasha (Though they did struggle for a bit of time) *the memories of his cowards getting his Flock killed torments him Gallery Gabriel_Stokes_Comics.jpg|Gabriel Stokes from the comic books. Our_World_Gabriel_Stokes.png|Gabriel Stokes in the video game, Our World. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Preacher Category:The Walking Dead Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Zombie Hunters